BANGHIM&DAEJAE - SIGH
by BYGHIME - Julz
Summary: Himchan & Youngjae tidur dikamar. Yongguk & Daehyun frustasi didapur? Hujan and Magnae line gak bisa pulang. (Bad sumarry)


Author : Julz

Main cast : Bang Yongguk & Jung Daehyun

Support cast : BAP member (JongLo just mentioned)

Gendre : Romance comedy (?) – Yaoi (Boy love / Boy X Boy)

Leght : Oneshot

Rate : T

Disclameir : The story and plot it's mine, out from my little brain

**WARNING: **

**No Bash!**

**If you don't like the gendre or the pairing just leave**

**Typo's normal**

100% Geje^^v

.

.

.

.

.

**Sigh**

DUAAR!

Suara petir terdengar sangat jelas, diluar sana hujan tengah berbondong-bondong turun dari langit. Kedua namja dengan kulit tan sexy-nya masih sibuk melakukan kegiatan masing-masing. Yongguk sibuk bermain game dileptopnya padahal Himchan sang kekasih sudah pernah menghapus game dileptopnya dengan alasan akan membuat Yongguk lupa untuk membuat lagu, sedangkan namja tan satu lagi, sebut saja Jung Daehyun tidak jauh berbeda namun Daehyun sibuk memandangi layar ponselnya untuk membaca pesan-pesan yang BABY kirim ke SNS miliknya.

Tanpa mereka sadari kemana sang kekasih berada

**_"Hyung aku tidak akan kembali ke dorm malam ini karena hujan sangat lebat. Oh, ya Junhong bersamaku"_**

Keduanya, Yongguk dan Daehyun membaca pesan yang Jongup kirim pada _group chat_ mereka lalu setelahnya kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka semula.

KREK

BUG!

Kali ini kedua namja tampan itu menoleh kearah pintu yang baru saja ditutup dengan cara dibanting tanpa belas kasihan, melihat seorang namja cantik dan seorang namja manis yang langsung berjalan menuju dapur dengan keadaan keduanya yang basah kuyup.

"Kalian dari mana? Dan ken ,,"

"Pertanyaan bodoh Bang Yongguk"

Yongguk hanya diam ditempat mendengar perkataan Himchan yang langsung memotong pertanyaannya, berbeda dengan Daehyun yang langsung merasakan _signal_ bahaya ketika melihat _death glare_ yang Youngjae layangkan padanya, menelan ludahnya pelan. Yongguk dan Daehyun saling adu pandang ketika kedua kekasih mereka telah masuk kedalam kamar masing-masing.

(u_u)(n_n)

-**BangHim rooms**-

KLEK

Yongguk mengutuk pintu yang mengeluarkan bunyi ketika sudah sebisa mungkin dirinya melakukannya dengan pelan supaya tidak menimbulkan suara namun kenyataannya tetap saja berbunyi dan menarik perhatian namja cantik yang saat ini sedang mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah selesai mandi.

Yongguk ragu untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan Himchan saat ini karena dia tahu jika sudah melakukan kesalahan pada sang kekasih cantiknya ini dan sangat berbahaya jika Yongguk salah-salah bicara, tadi saja Himchan sudah menunjukkan kekesalannya untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Yongguk.

Himchan tadi memang memintanya untuk menemaninya membeli stock makanan dan beberapa keperluan dorm lainnya namun Yongguk masih sibuk dengan para _song writer_ TS di studio sehingga dengan setengah hati menolak ajakkan Himchan, namun bukan itu sekiranya yang membuat namja dengan gigi kelincinya ini kesal. Himchan kesal karena Yongguk sama sekali tidak menanyakan keadaannya seharian, bahkan dihujan yang sudah sedari sore mengguyur Seoul, Yongguk tidak mengkhawatirkan keadaannya dan yang paling membuat kesal karena dia mendapati Yongguk tengah sibuk bermain game saat dia pulang dengan kondisi yang basah kuyup.

"Kemarikan"

Himchan yang sudah selesai dengan acara mengeringkan rambutnya berbalik dan menatap kearah Yongguk yang kini sedang memegang leptopnya. Ekspresi bingung terlihat jelas pada wajah tegas Yongguk membuat segala kesan garang dan _manly_ seketika lenyap dan tergantikan dengan wajah bodoh khas Bang Yongguk yang minta untuk dikasihani, tapi maaf kali ini tidak akan berhasil karena Himchan dengan moodnya yang tidak baik, tidak akan dengan mudah ditaklukkan.

Himchan meraih leptop Yongguk, dia tidak mau bertele-tele untuk mengulang permintaannya meminta letop sang kekasih yang baru dibelinya itu. Menyalakan leptop lalu sibuk membuka folder, Yongguk hanya bisa duduk disamping sang kekasih dengan tenang. "Aku bersumpah akan membuang leptopmu jika kau men_download_ lagi game-game bodoh itu" ucap Himchan tidak main-main meski dia tau jika alasan Yongguk membeli leptop itu juga untuk urusan pekerjaan.

Glup

.

.

Himchan marah

.

.

That's a bad news for Bang Yongguk

Himchan berbaring ditempat tidur membelakangi Yongguk yang masih setia duduk dipinggir tempat tidur mereka. Himchan sebisa mungkin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya namun hawa panas dari dalam tubuhnya membuatnya tidak bisa untuk tertidur, belum lagi dia juga merasa kedinginan, oh sekiranya Himchan berterima kasih pada hujan yang tidak membiarkannya dan Youngjae untuk pulang tanpa harus kebasahan. Keduanya memilih untuk tidak menggunakan mobil yang biasa mengantarkan mereka dengan alasan tidak ingin mengganggu hari libur sang supir dan memilih untuk menggunakan taksi, namun sekiranya sial untuk mereka berdua karena tadi taksi yang mereka tumpangi harus mogok dan lebih sialnya lagi taksi mereka mogok ditempat yang tidak dilalui kendaraan umum, hingga setelah hampir satu jam menunggu taksi lain yang tidak kunjung datang, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang berjalan kaki ke dorm yang berjarak dua blok dari tempat taksi mereka mogok.

"Hatchii!"

Yongguk berjalan kesisi lain tempat tidur dimana Himchan berada, berjongkok disampingnya lalu meletakkan telapak tangannya didahi Himchan dan sudah seperti perkiraanya jika Himchan demam. Ya, Himchan memang mudah sakit dan tadi melihat dirinya pulang basah kuyup seperti itu membuat Yongguk khawatir jika Himchan pasti akan demam dan itulah yang terjadi sekarang, Himchan-nya demam.

"Kau demam Hime" Yongguk membelai lembut surai hitam Himchan tanpa ada reaksi dari Himchan. "Minum obat ne. Eh, tapi apa kau sudah makan?" Himchan menggeleng pelan. Yongguk merapihkan selimut untuk membalut tubuh demam Himchan lalu kemudian mengecup pucuk kepala Himchan, "Aku akan buatkan kau makanan supaya bisa minum obat" ucap Yongguk sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar. Himchan hanya berdoa dalam hati untuk Yongguk tidak akan membakar dorm dengan kegiatan masaknya didapur karena badannya sungguh lemas untuk melakukan hal lain saat ini.

(u_u)(n_n)

-**DaeJae rooms**-

KLEK

"Kau tidur di kamar Jongup dan Junhong, mereka tidak pulang hari ini"

Oh, Daehyun bahkan baru membuka pintu dan belum sempat menutupnya namun Youngjae sudah mengusirnya dari kamar, yah kata-kata barusan sekiranya dapat diartikan sebagai bentuk pengusiran dari Youngjae untuknya.

"Jae. Oh. Ya, baby kau demam?! Badanmu panas?"

Youngjae menepis tangan Daehyun yang memegang lengannya, awalnya Daehyun hendak memohon maaf pada Youngjae karena memilih tidur dari pada menemaninya berbelanja, Daehyun bahkan baru terbangun setengah jam yang lalu sebelum dia duduk diruang tamu bersama Yongguk dan sibuk membaca pesan para BABY.

"Minhae, lain kali aku pasti menemanimu"

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu. Bukahkah menemaniku berbelanja itu melelahkan dan tidur lebih baik untukmu"

Youngjae melepaskan pelukkan Daehyun dan beralih menuju tempat tidur, memilih untuk berbaring karena pusing dikepalanya mulai terasa. "Aku akan mengambil obat" ucap Daehyun dengan langkah bersiap keluar dari kamar, "Aku bahkan belum makan babbo", "Hah?!" Daehyun terhenti mendengar ucapan Youngjae jika dirinya belum makan. "Baiklah aku akan buatkan makanan supaya kau bisa minum obat" sambung Daehyun dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dapur, "Terserah kau saja" ucap Youngjae malas.

(u_u)(n_n)

Didapur Yongguk hanya memandangi panci yang berisi air diatas kompor tanpa nyala api dibawahnya untuk memasak. Tangannya dia lipat diada, terlihat sekali jika namja ber_gummy smile_ itu sedang berfikir dan Yongguk sedang menimbang apa yang akan dia buat untuk sang kekasih yang sedang demam.

"Hyung, kau sedang apa?"

Daehyun menghampiri Yongguk didapur. "Ah hyung memakai pancinya, mau buat apa Hyung?" tanya Daehyun karena panci yang niatnya ingin dia gunakan sudah terlebih dulu dipakai oleh Yongguk. "Hyung mau masak? Tapi kenapa apinya tidak dinyalakan?" lagi Daehyun bertanya karena pertanyaan sebelumnya tidak mendapatkan jawaban, sepertinya Yongguk masih asik memutar otak pintarnya untuk berfikir akan membuat apa untuk Himchan.

"Hyung aku butuh pancinya untuk masak bubur"

"Bubur?"

"Ne, bubur. Youngjae demam dan dia belum makan, jadi aku mau buatkan dia bubur supaya dia bisa minum obat"

Yongguk menganggukkan kepala, setuju dengan ucapan Daehyun dan kemudian _gummy smile_-nya muncul seakan mendapat ide namun sedetik berikutnya ekspresi wajahnya berubah penuh tanya juga antusias.

"Daehyunaa, kau bisa masak bubur?"

"Aaa ,,, itu ,,, tidak bisa hyung"

Daehyun tersenyum bodoh membuat Yongguk menepuk keningnya. '_Tadi dia percaya diri mau memakai panci lalu memasak tapi ternyata dia juga tidak bisa masak, aiissh Jung Daehyun babbo_'. Yongguk menghela nafas pelan, tangannya sudah tak lagi dilipatnya didada. "Lalu kau bisa masak apa? Himchan juga demam dan aku ingin membuatkan makanan untuknya" kini gantian Daehyun yang terlihat berfikir keras memutar otaknya (yang hanya penuh dengan makanan) dengan bersandar pada meja makan tepat disamping Yongguk dan membuat keduanya kini hanya memandangi kompor.

"Ramen" / "Cheesecake"

Ucap mereka bersamaan dengan antusias. Sepertinya mereka lupa akan tujuan awal mereka kedapur saat ini. Membuatkan makanan untuk kekasih hati mereka yang sedang terserang demam bukan untuk mengisi perut lapar mereka sendiri dengan makanan favorite mereka.

"Maaf hyung ,, heeheee ,, aku jadi lapar" senyum bodoh Daehyun, sebenarnya tidak perlu dirinya untuk minta maaf pada orang yang sekiranya sama bodohnya dengan dirinya saat ini, Bang Yongguk. "_Spaghetti_, kau bisa membuatnya? Waktu di Ta Dah _team_-mu membuat itukan?" tanya Yongguk, sekiranya dia ingat jika Himchan menyukai pasta dan seingatnya _Spaghetti_ juga salah satu dari berbagai macam pasta.

"Aniyo hyung, waktu itukan aku hanya bantu merebusnya saja. Himchan hyung yang membuat sausnya" dan Yongguk kembali menghela nafasnya yang kini dibuatnya lebih panjang dari yang pertama. Gagal pikirnya. "Tapi hyung, bukannya team hyung juga membuat _spaghetti_?"

PLAK

Rasanya tamparan itu nyata mengenai wajah Yongguk saat ini. Benar kata Daehyun jika _team_-nya juga membuat _spaghetti_ saat itu dan senyum bodoh itu kini terpatri sempurna diwajah sang leader, "Aah iya, kau benar dan saat itu Youngjae yang membuat sausnya, aku hanya bantu mengaduknya".

"Hyung bisa buat Sup?" tanya Daehyun ragu dan keraguannya sekiranya dibenarkan dengan tatapan malas Yongguk padanya, "Menurutmu?" lalu keduanya hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan, jika keduanya tidak bisa masak untuk apa mereka didapur dan mengapa mereka berdua dengan mudahnya berucap '_akan membuatkanmu makanan_' pada kekasih masing-masing.

"Haaa ,,,,,, "

"Bisakah kalian berdua berhenti menghela nafas frustasi didepan kompor?"

Yongguk dan Daehyun refleks menoleh kearah belakang tempat dimana sekarang telah berdiri seseorang yang tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan aneh, Youngjae. Bagaimana tidak aneh jika kini Youngjae mendapati sang leader dan kekasihnya tengah berdiam diri dengan fakus mata pada kompor dan panci yang masih setia berada diatasnya dan juga ditambah dengan helaan nafas mereka yang terdengar frustasi. Ya, awalnya Youngjae beranjak dari tempat tidur hanya untuk minum dan sekiranya pemandangan inilah yang didapatinya ketika sampai didapur, dua orang namja dengan kulit tan-nya sedang frustasi didepan kompor.

"Youngjae, kau bisa buat _spaghetti_?"

Oh, jika boleh Daehyun ingin melayangkan pukulan pada kepala sang leader saat ini, yang benar saja meminta Youngjae?, kekasihnya yang juga sedang demam untuk membuatkan _spaghetti _untuk Himchan. Merasakan hawa membunuh dari Daehyun membuat Yongguk akhirnya menyadari pertanyaan bodohnya pada Youngjae, "Aah ,, itu ,, kau demam juga ya ,, sudah minum obat?" Youngjae hanya menggeleng pelan sambil meminum habis air putih yang baru saja dituangkannya digelas.

"Seseorang bilang akan membuat makanan untukku, tapi rasanya orang itu sedang kebingungan sekarang dan sepertinya kau juga sama Hyung"

SKAKMAT

Sebaris kalimat Youngjae sepertinya berhasil membekukan dua orang namja yang memiliki pesona luar biasa jika mereka berada di atas _stage,_ berbeda jauh dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Daehyun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya malu dan Yongguk menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal kerena sekali lagi dia dibuat tidak bisa berkutik akan perkataan Youngjae.

"Dasar bodoh"

Lagi orang-orang yang didapur harus mengalihkan pandangan pada seseorang lagi yang baru menghampiri dapur dan kini Himchan yang sudah berada disana, berdiri dengan tatapan malasnya melihat kearah sang kekasih, Bang Yongguk. Himchan tidak tenang untuk membiarkan Yongguk didapur dan setelah hampir satu jam Yongguk tidak kembali kekamar membuatnya khawatir jika saja Yongguk akan meledakkan dapur mereka.

"Youngjaeaaa, kajja. Kau tidur dikamarku saja dan biarkan dua orang bodoh ini masak"

Youngjae mengangguk setuju, menghampiri Himchan lalu keduanya berjalan menuju kamar Himchan dan Yongguk. "Dan kalian berdua" Himchan berbalik dan menunjuk kearah Yongguk dan Daehyun, menatap mereka dengan penuh maksud yang bisa diartikan bahaya oleh keduanya. "Penuhi ucapan kalian untuk membuatkan kami makanan dan jangan rusak dapurku atau ,,, kalian pasti tau apa yang akan aku lakukan bukan?"

GLUP

Himchan dan ancamannya?

Bahaya ,,, sangat bahaya

Youngjae hanya bisa tersenyum samar mendengar Himchan memberikan ancamannya pada kekasihnya juga sang leader yang kini dilihatnya menelan ludah pelan, seakan hidup mereka kini dipertaruhkan dengan makanan yang akan mereka buat untuk dirinya dan Himchan.

"Aah satu lagi, jangan melihat resep makanan di internet"

Daehyun hanya bisa menyayangkan jika kini kekasihnya itu membuat dirinya juga Yongguk semakin kesusahan dengan melontarkan ucapannya itu. Lagi kedua namja itu hanya bisa menghela nafas berat, bahkan untuk melihat internet baru saja terfikirkan oleh mereka saat Youngjae menyebutkannya dan disayangkan itupun dilarang. "Aah ne, no internet" dan bodohnya mereka berdua bahkan meninggalkan ponsel mereka didalam kamar, niat untuk sekedar curi-curi yang kembali sempat terfikirkan lagi-lagi hanya jadi angan belaka.

(u_u)(n_n)

Demam yang melanda sekiranya tidak menghilangkan sifat jahil yang mereka punya, kini keduanya tengah tersenyum membayangkan wajah sang kekasih yang terlihat sangat bodoh. Himchan malah terkikik pelan, sebisa mungkin tidak melepaskan tawa dan tidak jauh berbeda dengan Himchan, Youngjae menahan tawa yang berwujud nyata dipipinya yang mengembung lucu dengan tambahan rona merah disana membuat dirinya semakin terlihat menggemaskan. "Youngjaeaa ,, kau lihat wajah mereka tadi? Haahhaaaha, Bbang terlihat sangat bodoh" lagi Himchan terkikik geli, Youngjae menganggukkan kepalanya setuju, "Daehyun bahkan terlihat terkejut dan itu sangat terlihat idiot hyung, haahhha"

"Ini"

Himchan memberikan sebungkus roti pada Youngjae yang baru saja dia ambil dinakas samping tempat tidur miliknya. "Kau belum makan bukan. Yongguk babbo, dia bahkan tidak ingat jika aku suka menaruh makanan dikamar" Himchan mendengus, uluran tangannya disambut baik oleh Youngjae karena memang perutnya terasa lapar.

"Kira-kira apa yang akan mereka masak yang Hyung?"

"Entahlah, kita lihat saja nanti"

Keduanya mulai mengunyah roti untuk mengisi perut lapar mereka sambil menyelimuti tubuh demam mereka dibalik selimut tebal. "Eoh, hyung bukannya ,," , "Ne, aku tau makanya aku bilang lihat saja nanti, berapa lama mereka akan menyadarinya" Himchan memamerkan seringainya pada Youngjae yang dibalas tidak kalah licik oleh Youngjae dan sedetik kemudian tawa yang sedari tadi mereka tahan akhirnya lepas.

(u_u)(n_n)

"Hyung ,, bagaimana ini?" Daehyun menutup mata dengan telapak tangan kanannya, terlihat sangat frustasi. Yongguk berinisiatif dengan membuka lemari es lalu melihat persediaan yang mereka punya, "Kau bisa menggoreng telur?" tanya Yongguk ketika melihat telur yang tersusun rapih didalam lemari es dan diangguki oleh Daehyun. "Kita buat sup ayam" Daehyun hanya bisa melongo bingung kearah Yongguk, dia bingung apa hubungannya dari telur lalu sup ayam. "Hyung, lalu buat apa telur gorengnya?" tanya Daehyun, mungkin saja kini sup telur sudah berinovasi dengan menggunakan telur, yah sekiranya itu pemikiran primitive seorang Jung Daehyun yang selama ini hanya bisa makan hasil masakan kekasihnya, Yoo Youngjae atau sang 'Omma' Kim Himchan. "Hanya untuk tambahan" jelas Yongguk yang mematahkan pemikiran Daehyun akan inovasi sup ayamnya, "Ooh, tambahan".

Daun bawang, bawang merah, bawang putih, ayam, wortel, telur dan bahan lainnya kini sudah berpindah dari dalam lemari es ke meja makan yang berada didapur. Kedua namja itu memperhatikan segala bahan yang sudah mereka keluarkan sebelum akhirnya mempersiapkan mental untuk bertarung menaklukkan semuanya dan menjadikan semua bahan itu menjadi sup ayam seperti rencana mereka. Yah, semoga saja.

Daehyun mengambil alih untuk mengiris bawang-bawang yang akan mereka gunakan untuk sup ayam sedangkan Yongguk tengah sibuk membersihkan ayam, keduanya tampak seperti _cheff_ handal yang sedang berkontrasi penuh dalam mengikuti pertandingan masak untuk mendapatkan gelar sebagai _cheff_ terbaik, keduanya bahkan mengenakan apron untuk menghindari kotoran yang akan mengenai baju ketika memasak.

Bawang sudah selesai diiris dan ayam yang jadi bahan utama sup juga sudah selesai dibersihkan kini tinggal proses memasak dan kini untuk pertama kalinya sejak satu jam setengah mereka berdua didapur akhirnya menyalakan kompor

TEK

TEK

TEK

"Ya, nyalakan yang benar"

"Sudah hyung, tetap tidak mau menyala"

Yongguk menggeser Daehyun dari hadapan kompor dan mengambil alih untuk menyalakan kopor namun hasilnya sama, kompor tidak juga mau menyala. Rasanya petir kembali menyambar namun kini petir itu hanya terdengar dan terasa oleh Yongguk yang kemudian menyalurkannya pada Daehyun dengan menunjukkan parameter gas untuk kompor mereka yang menunjukkan angka 0.

"Aiiissh jinjja!"

Daehyun mengacak rambutnya brutal sedangkan Yongguk hanya bisa mengehela nafas, mendengus kesal lalu menghela nafas kasar berkali-kali. Jadi semua persiapan masak mereka gagal karena kehabisan gas?. "Bagaimana ini hyung?!" Daehyun kini sudah mengusap wajahnya kasar, "Aku juga tidak tau" Yongguk mulai menggigit-gigit jarinya frustasi. Oh baiklah kini member BAP yang terkenal akan kesan manly dan cool-nya terlihat seperti gadis yang akan digoda oleh ahjussi-ahjussi mabuk.

TING TIONG

TING TONG

KLEK

"Permisi, saya mau mengantar pesanan atas nama Kim Himchan"

"Ne, itu aku"

Yongguk dan Daehyun seakan membeku untuk melihat Himchan dan Youngjae yang kini menghampiri mereka didepan pintu, aah tepatnya menghampiri pengantar makanan didepan pintu dorm mereka. "Akhirnya datang juga hyung, aku sudah lapar" kini Youngjae mengambil alih satu kantung plastik yang ada digenggaman Himchan dan membawanya menuju meja diruang tengah dan diikuti Himchan dari belakang. Kedua namja tampan itu masih membeku ditempat untuk melihat kejadian yang baru terjadi dihadapan mereka. Tadi memang Himchan melakukan _delivery order_ ke sebuah restoran untuk memesan makanan karena dia dan Youngjae yakin jika mereka tidak akan bisa menikmati makanan yang direncanakan oleh namja-namja tampan, kekasih mereka itu. Mereka berdua tau jika gas habis jadi bagaimana dua namja tampan itu bisa memasak tanpa gas?.

Dua menit dan akhirnya Yongguk dan Daehyun sudah menyadari kejadian yang baru saja terjadi, keduanya lalu melempar apron yang masih terikat manis dipinggang mereka berdua ke arah meja dapur lalu melangkah menuju kamar masing-masing yang diiringi tawa ringan dari sang kekasih, Himchan dan Youngjae.

-**THE END**-

Heehheh gimana?

Julz terisnpirasi dari (nonton ulang) TA DAH! Di episode 3 pas BAP kompetisi masak, Julz perhatiin Yongguk & Daehyun yang keliatannya cuma mengacau di team masing-masing. Yongguk yang iris bawang pake dua pisau and Daehyun yang lempar-lempar spaghetti ketembok buat ngecek udah mateng atau belom. Yah gini deh kalau kangen jadi bisanya nonton ulang semua video mereka dan dapet ide (busuk) haahhha.

**#ForeverWithBAP**

**#EarthNeedsRespect**

Mind to review?


End file.
